A Pureblood's Level D Boyfriend
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: MEW *HELLO* it's me Hello Kitty with another story. this id the sequel to purebloods x level es. please R & R NYA *BYE* thank you!


**KONICHIWA EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY, THIS IS A SEQUEL TO PUREBLOODS X LEVEL Es. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

 **I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OTHER THAN KIYOSHI, CHIYOKI, AND DANTE. THE OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO MATSURI HINO-SENSEI 3**

 **screaming/ me talking**

 _thoughts_

 _ **screaming thoughts**_

normal talking

 **Name** : Kiyoshi Wakaba/ **Nickname** : Kiyo-Chan

 **Age** : 17/ **Birthday** : December-11

 **Family** : Mother, Father, Sayori Wakaba(twin sister), Dante Nishiki(cousin)

 **Hair** : a little past his shoulders in length, straight, Pure White in color

 **Eyes** : Almond shape, Dark Blue in color

 **Sexuality** : Heterosexual

 **Species** : Human/ Level D

 **Unique Traits** : a large Mark Of A Tame Vampire on the left side of his chest; over his heart. kind and gentle but very protective over Chiyoki, just like his cousin was, may be in love with a pureblood.

 **STORY STARTS 3**

Kiyoshi Wakaba never wanted to go to the same school as his twin sister, Sayori, so when she got accepted into Cross Academy he went to Takano Boy's Academy. It wasn't long before Kiyoshi realized that a life at an all boys academy was pretty boring... and scary. More than once he had boys constantly hitting on him, it was getting to the point that he was going to leave the school. On one off his days off he happened across a quiet little town, the town's pride and joy (and most of it's income) was a beautiful old mansion, where people say that you can see the ghost of a beautiful young woman, with raven black hair and dark ashen purple eyes, who is very sad.

Kiyoshi interested in this story decided to check it out, not really believing in it but wanting to see why everyone was so crazy about it.

 _They must have some great computer graphics if everyone believes in this so called ghost... it's probably just a girl who dosen't have any money to live anywhere else._ Kiyoshi thought, feeling sorry for the then Kiyoshi saw something out of the corner of his eye.

 _Was that just what I thought it was? No it couldn't have been, she was supposed to be at home with her adopted parents... No wait didn't they disown her because she has a female lover? I can never remember._ Kiyoshi turned and followed the thing that caught his eye.

 _It looks like Dante... but it couldn't be, Dante isn't a monster._ The creature kept biting people and killing them. Kiyoshi continued to follow the monster until she had massacred all of the town then he wept, the monster heard the noise and attacked it.

 _I hope it wasn't you, Dante, I suppose I will die now... So many things I never got to do..._ Were Kiyoshi's last thoughts as he drifted into unconsciousness, the last thing he remembered was a girl, with black hair and purple eyes, pulling Dante's heart out of her chest, immediately turning the monster to dust, the girl wept, and then turned to him as he was closing his eyes possibly for the last time ever.

Chiyoshi saw the boy was almost dead, bit his neck, and forced her blood down his throat, if he turnedinto what Dante had then she would just kill him herself, but she was pretty sure you were supposed to give your newly made vampires your blood immediately, and if she had to kill him so be it, he was pretty close to death as it was.

When Kiyoshi opened his eyes again, he was pretty sure he had died, because laying in the bed next to him was a beautiful young woman who fit the description of the ghost in the old mansion.

 **"WHO ARE YOU!** **"** Kiyoshi asked as the strange woman wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, good you're awake." she said rubbing her eyes sleepily, "My name is Chiyoki Hio, I saved your life, and now your my servant. I'm a vampire and I turned you."

"How the hell did you do that?" Kiyoshi asked doubt in his voice, and dark blue eyes.

Chiyoki explained everything to him, patting his white hair like one would do to a child, but she didn't do it to be condescending, she did it because she used to pat Dante's hair just like that.

"So, was that monster that you created named Dante Nishiki?" Kiyoshi asked really anger at his pureblood master, glaring at her. She nodded mutely.

Kiyoshi sighed, _So this is Dante's female lover? And now I'm going to end up just like her cause this idiotic pureblood royal can't keep her fangs to herself?!_ Chiyoki could see the rage in his face, and started crying again.

 _Dante, why dose your cousin hate me so much? oh, that's right I'm the one who turned you into a monster, and then killed you._ Chiyoki thought hating herself for everything.

**MONTHS LATER**

As Chiyoki and Kiyoshi moved on from their home in the small town, they went to the Hunter Society help them hunt down dangerous vampires.

"Your first order is to hunt down and kill a dangerous Level E, she is to the west of here, beware it's said that she has a pack of other Level Es with her." the vampire hunter president said, handing Chiyoki a picture of the Level E, while glaring at Kiyoshi.

 _I **HATE** that jerk of a president, always glaring at me and my master, fuck you Hunter Society._ Kiyoshi glared back, his glare more hateful than the president's was.

"Okay, then let's go Chiyoki-Sama." Kiyoshi said, shielding Chiyoki from their death glares.

On their way to kill the Level E, they saw a boy with silver hair and light purple eyes and a giant tattoo on his neck, a tattoo that looked liked the ones they just got, the boy immediately glared at them and pointed his gun at them.

 _Is he going to kill us._ The boy fired his gun but didn't hit them. _No he wasn't trying to kill us, it was something behind us._ Kiyoshi looked behind them to see that the boy had killed the Level E they were looking for.

Later when Chiyoki and Kiyoshi reported back to the president, he told them that was Zero Kiryu, who is currently a student at Cross Academy.

"What are you thinking, Chiyoki-Sama?" Kiyoshi asked curling up next to her to sleep.

"I was thinking of enrolling at Cross Academy." She answered wrapping an arm around Kiyoshi.

"Please don't tell me you intend on doing what I think you do."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do, Chiyoki-Sama, you intend on telling Kiryu that you're the sister of the woman that killed his family, don't you?"

"Maybe, but I don't see why you're so concerned."

"Are you that dense, I obviously love you, and you're sitting here calmly telling me that you intend on telling the boy that you're the sister to the woman that massacred his family, and you think what he'll let you live."

"I don't like the tone you're using, young man."

"I'm sorry, Chiyoki-Sama, but that is how I feel." Kiyoshi said, sorrow over flowing and spilling out of his dark blue eyes.

Chiyoki kissed him softly, accepting his apology, and allowing him to drink her blood.

 **A YEAR LATER **

Chiyoki decided to go to Cross Academy with her Level D boyfriend, both knowing full well that she would not live past the first night, if even that.

"You stay in the car, Kiyoshi, I'll come and get you later, K?" Chiyoki said, knowing she wouldn't.

Kiyoshi nodded, also knowing she wouldn't be coming back, tears over flowing and streaming down his face.

"I love you, Kiyoshi, I regret not telling you sooner, but it's the truth, and now in my last hour I was finally able to tell you." Chiyoki said, kissing Kiyoshi one last time, hugging him tight before getting out of the car.

By sunset Kiyoshi knew she was never coming back, he already knew that but somewhere he still had a vain hope that they could be a happy couple in a few years. Kiyoshi wept and swore never to love another woman ever again, at least not as much as he had love his master.

Kiyoshi cried himself to sleep. before sleep over took him he thought, _She is with my cousin now. Her name means eternal princess even though she didn't live past twenty... but she will live forever to me, for as long as I'm alive, I suppose that could be the meaning of her name..._...

 **EPILOGUE**

Kiyoshi never did love again, and he was in the end hunted down but the hunters he and his master severed so well. his last thought were about Chiyoki and him wanting to see her again. If he got his wish or not is up to the reader...

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR STAYING WITH THIS STORY 3 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

 **NYA *GOODBYE***

 **KIYOSHI: WHAT NO TALKING TO ME?**

 **ME: I JUST THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE TO JUST SIT SAD.**

 **KIYOSHI: I SUPPOSE YOU'RE RIGHT.**

 **DANTE: I TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL CHIYO-HIME! AND NOT TO GET HER TOGETHER WITH KIYOSHI!**

 **KIYOSHI: I DIDN'T MIND HER AND I BEING A COUPLE.**

 **DANTE: IT DOSEN'T MATTER WHAT YOU DIDN'T MIND! THE POINT HERE IS THAT I TOLD HELLO KITTY NOT TO DO EITHER OF THOSE TWO THINGS TO CHIYO-HIME, AND WHAT DID SHE DO? SHE DID WHAT I TOLD HER NOT TO!**

 **ME: BUT IT WAS MAJORLY IMPORTANT FOR HER TO BECOME KIYOSHI'S GIRLFRIEND, AND FOR HER TO DIE.**

 **CHIYOKI: CAN I PLEASE HAVE A SAY IN THIS?**

 **KIYOSHI & DANTE: WHO DO YOU CHOOSE NOW THAT WE'RE ALL DEAD.**

 **CHIYOKI: CAN I HAVE YOU BOTH?**

 **ME: NO YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE JUST ONE.**

 **CHIYOKI: *STARTS TO CRY* BUT I WANT BOTH, WHY CAN'T I HAVE BOTH *SNIFFLE*.**

 **DANTE & KIYOSHI: *TURN TO FACE ME SLOWLY* IF SHE WANTS BOTH OF US THAN SHE CAN HAVE BOTH OF US!**

 **ME: I'M AFRAID NOT!**

 **KIYOSHI: DANTE, SHOULD WE KILL HER FOR MAKING OUR MASTER SAD?**

 **DANTE: I THINK WE SHOULD.**

 **ME: YOU'RE JUST JOKING RIGHT?!**

 **DANTE & KIYOSHI: *SMILE* SURE LET'S JUST SAY, IT'S A GAME THAT HURTS.**

 **ME: *STARTS TO RUN, JUMPS INTO A DIFFERENT WORLD* TRY FOLLOWING MY HERE xP.**

 **THANK YOU ALL! DON'T TELL KIYOSHI & DANTE WHERE I AM PLEASE WELL NYA NYA *BYE BYE***


End file.
